The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A Session ID in most web applications is represented by a session cookie on the client browser. These session cookies are unique to a given domain, such as                First.exampledomain.comand        Second.exampledomain.com.Within a given browser instance, only a single user may be logged in to the web application that behaves this way. If a single physical user has multiple User Identities (IUs) within the application, they cannot be logged in to more than one Identity in the same browser. For example: jsmith1@acme.com and jsmith2@acme.com are two identities belonging to John Smith. If John is logged in as jsmith1 using the Firefox web browser, he must either log out, or launch a new browser (such as Internet Explorer) to be logged in as jsmith2.        
In certain situations, it is desirable to be logged in as multiple users concurrently without needing to use different computers or different browsers. However, the rendering of a given HTML page and its associated DOM (Document Object Model) elements, scripts, CSS, and other web components rely on the browser to manage user Identity through its session cookie (or session ID).